Epilogue Edge
by Dr. Zimmerman 101
Summary: Will and Kate have grown closer but still don't trust the other fully. It takes years for them to finally trust one another fully.


Chapter 1

Kate walked across the flat stone roof. She took a step up between Wills stone and sat on the one next to it.

"Why are you up here in your condition." Kate said.

"Oh and what condition is that Kate?" Will asked.

"Confusion. That is the condition I'm talking about."

"Don't worry, I come up here to clear my head and after that just to look at the city. Nothing more it helps me. You should try it some time."

"Are you nuts? Give me the ground any day to being up here. Now let's go in. Now Will! She command.

"Nag, Nag, Nag. That's what they do to get their way." As he turned and jumped down on to stone roof. Then he walked over to her side. together they walked to the door of the roof. He opened it for her and let her go ahead of him. He shut the door behind them as he followed her through.

They walked to the bottom of the stairs, then to the elevator. She pushed the down button for it. When it came the doors opened they got on then the doors closed. She push the button for the residential floor. The elevator went down. She just gave him a hard stare. Just by the look he knew the trouble he was in. He winced again because of the pain. She felt it, but this time she didn't feel sorry for causing it. He had scared the daylights out of her so he could stand the pain for now.

The doors opened on the residential floor. He pushed her out of the elevator. She heard the doors close with a ding. She swore to get even with him.

He rode down in the elevator in peace but he knew it would not last. He could feel her anger getting closer and the pain he felt. The doors opened and he ran out heading for Magnus office.

He burst in to Magnus office. "Sanctuary, sanctuary; I'm seeking sanctuary."

Magnus head came up as William burst in. 'Now what?' Magnus thought.

Then she heard Kate's voice from the hallway. "I am coming for you Dr. Zimmerman. Run all you want but you can't hide from me."

'Lord, these two were at it again.'

"William get out of my office and go face the music."

"But..?"

"Kate Hes In Here, Come And Get Him!" Magnus shouted.

The door burst open. "Well Will have you come to face the music?"

"Take him out of here Kate. Then you can do what ever you want to, for the next hour just don't hurt him to much, Okay?"

"Right. Come on Will." She raised the first finger on her right hand and motioned to him. "Come here Will. Don't make me come and get you."

Will quickly glanced over his shoulder at Magnus. "You traitor." He whispered.

Magnus just smiled at William than went back to work as Kate led him from the room.

For the next hour he belonged to Kate to do with as she pleased. Magnus would see to it. So he sighed and followed along behind her. She led him to his office.

She opened the door and pointed at the couch. "Sit."

He sat.

She shut the door behind them. "Good boy. Now lay back on the couch, legs and feet on it. Now Will." He slowly did as commanded.

She turned out the light. Then went to the cabinet got out a blanket. Walk over to Will unfolded it. She got on the couch next to Will. Covered them both up then relaxed. "Relax Will I know how much pain you are in. I can feel it though are link we have."

"Yes Kate." He did as ordered.

Chapter 2

2 Years later.

Hes pain never fully faded away. Just as Her nightmares never fully faded away.

He knew when they clashed . Magnus would not intervene and she would come out on top in the end.

She never fully trusted him but after we had gone to Brazil in South America things changed but he didn't know why.

They were on are way back to base camp. All day they had tracked an abnormal and were going back to camp. With Henry leading the way. Then Magnus, William and Kate behind. The ground around Kate's feet begin to crumble, it suddenly gave way. He turned and threw himself on his stomach and grabbed her hand as the ground gave way beneath her.

The ground around the hole had began to widen. As it did cracks began to form and radiate out from it.

"Will let go of my hand and let me fall." She shouted.

"No. Hold on I will get you out Kate just hold on." Will grunted out.

Henry had grabbed Magnus around the waist and pulled her back from the expanding cracks. The ground gave way under Will and Kate. They fell about fifteen feet down. They were lucky. They landed on dirt and moss-covered stone.

The dust and dirt rained down on them for a short time. They finely caught their breaths. They could hear two voices calling down to them.

"William. Kate. talk to us? They voices called again, and again?"

"Magnus. Henry. We are Okay. cough, cough, cough, just a minute, cough." William called back to them.

"William?Whats like down their?" Magnus called down.

William had broken and shook one of the emergence glow sticks. He held it up and shined it around so he could see where their were and what it was like. It was a tunnel made long ago, the roof gave way under them. " old tunnel twenty feet across by thirty feet wide and fifteen feet down Magnus after that their is cave ins blocking ends ." He shouted up to her.

Magnus and Henry look at each other for a minute then back to down at them.

"William we will be back to tomorrow with some rope to get you out of that tunnel. Do you have supplies till morning?"

"Yes Magnus."

"See you in the morning."

Then Magnus and Henry left. Leaving them alone.

"Lets get over to the side of the tunnel Kate."

"Okay."

He helped Kate up. Kate cried out. "Stop it. Put me down."

"Come on just a few feet."

"Ow!Will. You son of a Bitch, it hurts!"

He winced when she got really mad. If it wasn't for the moss that made it real slippery. He

would have carried her to the side of the tunnel. He helped her down when they reached the side of the tunnel.

"Sorry."

He sat down next to her. "Give me your boot?" He said.

"No.

"Kate your boot so I can take it off, then your sock so I can check your ankle."

"Grrrrr..."

"Give." Then he reach over and took hold of her lower leg lifted it up and pulled it to his lap. He undid the laces of her boot. Then slowly raised her leg up and took the lace less boot off.

"Son of Bitch Will..!"

He winced again. "Stop that Kate it hurts."

"Sorry Will but it hurts.."

"It's going to hurt some more when I poke at your ankle to see how bad it is. So get ready here goes." He started poking Kate's ankle.

"WILL. I AM GOING MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!" She said threw gritted her teeth.

Will winced when he poked Kate's ankle but hid it as best he could. He stopped poking her when he finished. "Your ankle isn't broken it's just badly twisted. Magnus will have to look at it and treat it."

He treated her ankle as best he could.

After he looked at Kate's ankle. He treated her ankle as best he could. He noticed that it got colder as it got darker. He talked to keep every thing in a good mood. He notice that she got quieter the darker it got.

"Kate whats wrong?"

"The Darkness."

"What?

"Darkness. The Darkness and what lurks in it?"

"I will not let it hurt you. Trust Me."  
"You can't protect me from the darkness."

"You are getting cold. Come here, I will keep you warm." He lifted her up so she was in his lap. He had her lean back against chest and wrapped her in his jacket. She tried to stay awake but with the slow a steady raising of his chest and the warmth. She slowly fell a sleep.

She found herself surround her but no laughing only darkness. Then the light came and it drove the darkness back. The hand came out of the light and she grabbed it. The darkness stopped retreating and came forward again. This time the light didn't drive it back. it push the light closer and closer to pulled the hand closer to her and closer. The darkness lunged at her. So she finally gave into the light when the darkness came for her. The light was always there to protect her. She gave in to the full embrace and the light pull her in. She awoke Will's arms around her waist. Then she knew Will was the light that had always protected her.

That morning when Magnus and Henry had come back to get them. Everything had changed he didn't know how or why is all**.**

Chapter 3

2 1/2 Years later.

After their rescue by Magnus and Henry from the collapsed tunnel. Her ankle had healed.

Their was something different about her now, he couldn't figure out what?

Magnus had called them to a meeting. "Everyone listen up here is what we are after. We are after abnormal a red lister. And it is at the docks. Another team is after it we have to beat them to it, then being it back to the sanctuary. If not kill it."

"Are you nuts Magnus."

"William this all or nothing."

"I would have to agree with Will on this one. Your nuts."

Magnus raised her hand halting both of them. "What would it take to get you two go along with this?"

They thought about for a minute. Than Will began to speak. "We will go if Henry guides us from the sanctuary."

Magnus looked at them for a minute. "Henry will watch over us from here. He will know if anything goes wrong."

They got ready and left to go after the abnormal. They took the Van from the sanctuary to the docks. They got out. Henry told them the where the abnormal was. "Ahead of you about two hundred meters."

They followed Henry's instruction's .

As they where hunting the abnormal. There was a sudden death cry from behind them, then another and followed by a scream that ended in a death cry that got cut off in the middle of it.

"Who was that Magnus?" Will asked.

"The other team must have run into the abnormal." Magnus said.

"Magnus I'm pick up a reading forty meters behind them."

Magnus gave a hand signal to them. They turned and round and followed her as she went by them. About thirty meters they came across the first body as they went on they came across two more bodies.

They followed Magnus for another hundred meters. "Magnus and Will had changed both their Darts and Kate stayed with bullets.

They followed Henry's directions and tracked the abnormal for fifty more meters before they cornered it.

Magnus and Will put several darts into it before it more meters and it collapsed. Magnus called for the clean up crew.

Kate saw movement behind Will. It turned out there was a fourth guy and he had followed them. Waiting for the right time to strike. Both Magnus and Will's backs where to him and he aimed his gun at will. She reacted and tried to push him out-of-the-way. As she raised her gun. He fired three times hitting Will twice in the shoulder and the arm. The third narrowly missing Kate. She fired back twice hitting and killing the shooter.

Magnus asked if any one was hurt. William said he was, so Magnus started treating him.

Will asked Kate through gritted teeth if she had any wounds.

"No." She had gone over to check the shooter to make sure he was dead. He was.

After Magnus had seen to Williams wounds. They waited until the clean up crew arrived to take care of the seen.

After Will had gotten back to the sanctuary and his wounds treated. He thought about what had happened and why she did the things she did.

He left his office and walked to the elevator, push the up button. When it arrived he got on when the doors opened up. He pressed the button for entertainment floor. He got off when the doors opened. He knew that she would most likely be watching TV. So he headed that way. He opened the door to the media room. He closed the behind him and walked to where she was sitting on one of the couches.

He sat down on the other end of the couch. To his luck their was no one else in the room. He reached out for the remote and turned the mute button on.

"Hey I was listen to that." She said.

"We need to talk Kate?"

"About what."

"You and me?"

"Why."

"Because you are acting different and I can't figure out why? Or why you act the way you do?"

"You are the smart one. It should easy for you to figure out."

"I have tried Kate? But nothing makes any sense to me. All I end up is more questions than answers? Help me understand what is going on please?" He begged her.

"Nope." She wanted to see if he would get down on he's knees and beg her.

He didn't want to get down on his knees but if that is what it took. He slowly slid down on his knees and begged her. "Help me understand?"

She couldn't take it any more. "I will help you."

"Come on get up." She gave him a hand up, reached for the remote and turn the TV off. "Follow me."

She led him out of the media room to the elevator pushed the up. The doors opened they got on the doors closed behind them. She pushed the button for the resident floor on the panel. they went up the doors open. They got out on the resident floor. She led him to her room. she opened the door turned on the light,led him in had him sit on the bed. Went and sat down on a chair.

"Well? Start asking and I will answer them as best I can."

"Since that time when you hurt your ankle in South America, you've trusted me. Why is that?"

"You really don't know who you are, do you. You are someone special to me. You keep my nightmares away and dreams away. Now they don't haunt me like they did in time fade away because of you."

You were willing to take those bullets for me?"

"You helped me it was the least that I could do for you."

"You mean die for me!?" Only his mom was willing to die for him before, now Kate was?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I've chosen you and will all was chose you over any other."


End file.
